On the Phone
by St. Minority
Summary: Tom misses Doug, and Doug misses Tom just the same. So what else could a late night phone call lead to other than some naughty talk and actions? Tom/Doug m/m, slash, language, dildo, phone!sex


**Title:** On the Phone  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Pairings:** Tom/Doug  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, 21 JS, etc. I make no profit...  
**Warning:** m/m, slash, language, dildo  
**Summary:** Tom misses Doug, and Doug misses Tom just the same. So what else could a late night phone call lead to other than some naughty talk and actions?  
**A/N:** This is something I haven't really tried before. phone!sex and naughty talk, I guess. Hope it's not too horribly bad. :)

* * *

Tom collapsed onto the queen-sized bed and let out an exhausted sigh. His hair was still damp from the shower he just got done taking, and he didn't care that he was making the pillow wet. He turned on the television and started flipping through the channels aimlessly, not particularly paying attention to anything. He was dead tired, yet he found that he couldn't fall asleep.

The clock read ten-thirty as he reached beside him to pick up the receiver of the phone. Leisurely, his fingers punched the number buttons, and he sat up as the line began to ring. After a minute or so, he heard a drowsy, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dougie," he answered with a smile.

"Hey baby," the other man said happily.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, I….I have to be up by eight, so I'm pretty proud of myself that I got in bed by eleven," he replied with a small laugh.

"Shit," Tom muttered and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "It's twelve-thirty there, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Two hours ahead, remember?"

"Guess I didn't. I keep forgetting. God, I'm sorry for calling so late, then."

"Don't be. I love hearing your voice."

Tom could feel himself blush a little as a broad grin brightened his features. "I love hearing yours too. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Tommy. How's it been?"

"Long and boring, really. Just a lot of cops wandering around, exchanging stories and tips and all that sort of good stuff, you know? I really wish Fuller would've sent someone else instead of me."

"Only a few more days though, right?"

"Yes, thank god."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just, um, looking for something to watch on TV. I'm so tired, but I can't get to sleep."

"I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Turn off all the lights and TV first."

"Okay."

Tom turned off the lamp next to the bed and then the television, plunging the room into darkness. It seemed stifling and eerily quiet, but the feeling of loneliness and emptiness went away when he heard Doug's voice again.

"Are you on the bed?"

"Yeah."

"Get under the covers and take your shirt off."

Tom snickered and said silkily, "Yes, sir."

As Tom pulled back the bedspread and sheets to lie down, Doug inquired mischievously, "By the way, did you find my little gift in your suitcase?"

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, it's lying right here next to me."

"Used it yet?"

"I'll let you decide that one."

"I'm going to say, 'yes' just because it's a freaking hot image. Shirt off yet?"

"Shirt is off."

"Make yourself comfortable and relax."

The younger man rested back against the pillows, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"I think I know what you're trying to do," he stated with a pleased smile.

"Good. You'll love it. I just wish I was there to watch."

"And be the one to actually do it instead of myself?"

"Hell yes. God, Tom. You have no idea how much I miss your body – the way you feel, how you sound, the way you look when you finally come."

Tom emitted a quivering sigh as he slid his hand up and down his torso, being sure to fondle a nipple often. "Keep going," he murmured.

"I miss the way you cry out my name whenever I hit that sweet spot inside you. It's one of my favorite sounds in the world."

"What would you be doing to me right now?"

"I'd take my hand and put it on your chest. I know how much you like your nipples being touched, so I'd rub my thumbs over them and use my tongue to lick them as well. I'd get them hard till they peaked as much as possible before moving a hand down to your stomach."

While Doug spoke his actions, Tom acted them out as best he could with his own fingers.

"Your skin is so soft, so sensitive, so incredible under my hands. I'll have you squirming under me, begging me to touch you more."

"Oh god, yes," Tom whispered, somewhat breathless. "I want more."

"After kissing your mouth many times, I'd move down your body and begin sucking your cock. I can already taste you, and I lick it up hungrily. My hand rubs up and down your hard shaft, occasionally stroking your testicles so I can hear you moan helplessly and tremble under me."

"Yes….oohhhnn…."

"Like that?"

"So much…."

"Don't get too used to it because I don't want you coming yet. Not before I get to ravish your amazing body. I'd get the lube and slick up my cock to get ready."

Judging by the slight pause on the other end of the line, Tom guessed that his lover was actually following through with the action. Taking the given opportunity, he situated the phone to rest between his shoulder and left ear as he poured lubricant onto the large dildo Doug supplied him with. Not until Doug was ready would he start pushing it into himself, and it didn't take long before the older man's voice came through the phone.

"Are you ready?" Doug breathed hotly.

"Completely."

"I'd push your legs up so your knees went to your chest and then slowly begin inching myself into your tight orifice."

Tom positioned the sex toy and eased the tip inside of him the moment Doug stated that it was what he would do. He emitted a quivering whimper, closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Leisurely, he carefully maneuvered the dildo into his body until almost the whole fake penis was in him. He could hear Doug's heavy breathing match his own and pictured the other man thrusting his erection against the bed sheets to mimic fucking him. In response, Tom commenced moving the instrument in and out of him, changing between thrusting powerfully and gently. All words seemed to become incapable to speak, for the only things they could voice were moans of extreme ecstasy and crying out one another's names. They could each hear the other panting, practically feeling one another's heart pounding uncontrollably. Tom was wriggling around on the mattress as he pumped the dildo in and out of him, trying to keep his voice quiet whenever he said Doug's name and whenever shocks of pleasure rolled through his anatomy, tempting him to yell in sheer bliss. Imagining it was Doug made all the difference in the world; he knew it wouldn't have been as enjoyable if it wasn't Doug who was "doing" it to him.

After getting worked up previously, it didn't take long for Tom to climax onto his stomach. He slowed the pace of the dildo's propulsions before finally letting go of it, leaving it still sheathed within him between his legs. The low groan and grunt of Tom's name signaled Doug had reached his completion as well. For a good while, they merely listened to each other breathing heavily, unhurriedly recovering from the physical exertion. Beads of sweat had formed on Tom's skin, but he soon grew cool due to the temperature in the room. It made him think of another reason he wanted Doug there: to hold him close and keep him warm. He smiled at this, sighed contently, and ran a shaky hand through his wet hair.

"Doug? You still there?"

There were a couple of deep exhales before the older cop answered. "I'm still here, baby," he said softly.

"That was definitely needed," Tom said with a small laugh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank _you_. I sure as hell needed that too."

"It felt so good; you have no idea. It really is too bad you weren't here to fuck me yourself or with that thing."

"It was worth me sneaking it into your bag then, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Very much so."

"Are you tired now?"

"Mmm….yeah, I'm tired. How about you? Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"I don't see any problem. I'm just hoping I have some incredibly explicit dreams now."

"Make sure to pass them along to me."

"I'll certainly try. Have a good day tomorrow, okay? Don't get too bored."

"I hope I won't. You have fun tomorrow too. I'll see you in a couple of days, though I'm sure we'll talk again before then."

"Ha ha, you're absolutely right about that! I'd go for this phone sex thing again; I don't know about you."

"I'm all up for it."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds fantastic. Can't wait. I love you, Doug."

"Love you too, Tom."

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

"You too. Good night."

Tom hung up the phone and simply laid stretched out on his back for a lengthy period. He gazed dreamily at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened in his sleepy mind. With a happy grin, he removed the dildo from inside him, set it aside on the bed next to him, and curled up under the sheets.

The exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he was fast asleep in minutes.


End file.
